Yo, tu, y el resto
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Mimi ve pasar frente a ella oportunidades, pero nunca terminó por agarrarse a alguna. En consecuencia, es quien recibe las noticias, y no quien las da. Por si fuera poco, Taichi está ahí, simplemente... estando. Para Chia Moon y su reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Buenas, este es el primer capítulo de un fic que tiene que actualizarse, como mucho, con distancia de dos meses entre cap y cap.

Es para Chia Moon y su pedido dejado en Mendigas Fickeras.

Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y que lo disfrute cualquier persona que lea.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Yo, tu... y el resto.

* * *

I

Los sueños de Mimi solían tener un tema que nada más que un sueño tendría. Por eso ella podía darse cuenta sin problemas cuando dormía. Una vez, por ejemplo, había imaginado que un búho azul le hablaba desde la punta de un abedul; otra, que una ballena amarilla nadaba entre las nubes y la saludaba con una aleta, mientras con la otra generaba lluvia. Solía ser la combinación de un ser vivo y un color, lo que se acordaba, cuando menos.

Esa vez, esa noche lluviosa de algún sábado cercano a mitad de año, alejándose la primavera y acosando el verano, había soñado con un bosque. Ella era diminuta, y estaba rodeada de cañas de bambú. Verdes, altas, imposibles de mover. Ella llevaba un vestido morado, el mismo que Koushiro le había regalado la noche que habían roto para siempre su relación (aburrida relación, si pudiera agregar; él no solía hacer más que mirar su ordenador. La vida se le iba entre teclas). Corría con unas sandalias que había visto en una vidriera la semana anterior, y, aunque no entendía por qué, se reía. Como si alguien la persiguiera, pero fuera todo un juego. Hasta que tropezó, y el vestido se rompió. Ahora, sólo quedaban jirones de lo que había sido una prenda preciosa. Mimi nunca había entendido cómo alguien como Koushiro había tenido tan buen gusto (tuve el placer de enterarme, hace poco, que fue Miyako quien lo ayudó; sólo ella sería tan atinada en mis gustos).

La mujer que corría detrás de ella era Sora, en un reluciente vestido blanco, llevando un ramo entre las manos. Y las cañas se iban agolpando las unas con las otras, cerrando el camino que se abría frente a la castaña. Y la pelirroja había pasado a abalanzarse sobre su amiga. ¿Cuándo un dulce sueño parecía convertirse en una pesadilla? Escuchó las palabras "dama de honor" y despertó, de un sobresalto. Estaba en su cama, respirando agitada, y transpirando un poco. Tenía sed. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y era domingo. Con un suspiro, se levantó. Supo que ese día estaría de malhumor. Era el almuerzo de Sora, el almuerzo donde diría lo que todas ya sabían que diría. Era más que obvio, llevaba ya dos años con Koushiro en una relación hecha tal para cual, casi a medida.

Se sirvió un poco de café de la cocina, y encendió la televisión. Canal treinte y cinco, algo sobre música (era el mismo programa que Yamato me insistía en que viera con él, y con el que yo me aburría al punto de quedarme dormida). Cambió inmediatamente, hasta encontrar una película que habría visto unas cinco veces, todas de noche. Era diferente verla durante la mañana, tenía que reconocerlo. Los colores eran diferentes, y las escenas ligeramente nuevas, aunque un poco viejas y repetidas. Seguía siendo predecible.

A eso de las once, decidió cambiarse. Tendría que empezar a prepararse rápidamente, o no tendría el tiempo suficiente de alcanzar a las demás. No usaría nada morado, ni blanco, ni verde.

* * *

II

La mesa era de mimbre, con un vidrio como superficie para apoyar, aunque tapado con un mantel blanco. Las sillas eran del mismo material: mimbre. Y Mimi no podía dejar de pensar en gatos, y en que definitivamente ese animal no sería una mascota para Sora y Koushiro. Quizá un pescado, de esos dorados y simpáticos, con ojos negros.

Su amiga estaba sentada a su derecha (mi amiga, la anfitriona. Las otras dos estaban una frente a mí y la orta a mi izquierda; Miyako había insistido ese día por sentarse a mi lado, aunque no sé por qué. Creo que pensaba que necesitaría contención, aunque eso era innecesario. Se notaba que había salido apurada, los zapatos no le combinaban con la blusa). Estaban tan acostumbrada a los almuerzos que apenas se daban cuenta de lo diferente de esa ocasión en particular. Claro, todas menos Mimi, que estaba esperando escuchar algo que, por alguna razón, no quería escuchar. Y bueno, Sora tampoco estaba demasiado cómoda. Quizá por los nervios, más que por otra cosa.

—Vamos a casarnos —Se escuchó de pronto, de boca de Sora, como si decirlo cerca del tenedor que llevaba ensalada a su boca hiciera la noticia menos cierta, o más secreta. Y la castaña a su lado no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué usar el plural si la otra persona no estaba presente. Quizás realmente la pelirroja tenía una enorme devoción por Koushiro, o quizás lo hacía por costumbre. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Miyako y Hikari se levantaron, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a la cuarta del cuarteto, quien plastificó una sonrisa y se levantó junto con ellas. Un abrazo grupal, algunas exclamaciones en voz aguda, algunas lágrimas, y todas de vuelta a sentarse. Consultas por fechas, por vestidos, por destinos de viaje para la luna de miel, por preguntas sobre detalles de quién había pedido la mano a quién y cómo. Comentarios, risas, algunos suspiros enamorados, algunos ojos que se revoleaban momentáneamente. Mimi quería irse a su casa, no podía negárselo a sí misma. Aunque, si alguna de las tres personas frente a ella preguntara qué sucedía, un "nada" sería la respuesta que conseguiría. Porque, en realidad, no pasaba nada (no podía quejarme. Yo había terminado con Koushiro, y, cuando Sora me preguntó, le dije que podía salir con él. No era el hecho de que se casaran, sino el hecho de que no era yo quien lo hacía).

El almuerzo se extendió hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando todas decidieron tomar un café rápido. Antes de que se separaran, Sora pidió a Mimi que fuera su dama de honor. Ninguna de las otras dos presentó queja. Era la decisión habitual, y la castaña no pudo negarse.

* * *

III

La noche era más relajante de lo que debería ser. Mimi no solía tomar alcohol, pero había decidido que prepararse un margarita casero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Había pedido el día de trabajo del lunes, por alguna razón que no recordaba en el momento, y que recordaría al día siguiente cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde (en mi defensa, era sólo ir a buscar unos zapatos; pudieron traérmelos a mi departamento al final, aunque no de muy buen humor). Miraba por la ventana, porque no tenía balcón. Yamato amaba los balcones; para él, eran el lugar idóneo para fumar. No que Mimi pensara en el rubio a la hora de buscar un lugar para vivir, pero no es una gran coincidencia que a uno le gustaran tanto y que a la otra le hubiera dado por alquilar un departamento que no tuviera uno. O quizá no, quizá no hay relación entre ambos hechos.

No fumaba, pero le gustaba el humo y el olor a tabaco. Se arrepentía de no fumar en ese momento, para poder sentir ambos. Pero le resultaba anti-estético. Nadie quedaba bien con un cigarrillo en la boca o en las manos. Y dejaban mal aliento. Y terminaban por teñir los dientes de marrón. Y las manos quedaban con ese hedor que tardaba en irse. ¿Y el filtro? ¿Qué hacer con el filtro? No, mejor no fumar. Pero quería ver humo y tabaco, y tenía que conformarse con ese asqueroso resplandor naranja que flotaba entre ella y las estrellas.

—Supongo que será otra noche de películas —dijo a nadie en particular, pensando en Palmon, que debería estar con ella si no fuera porque, al parecer, los digimon querían ir de excursión juntos a algún lago. Y ella no iba a negarle a su mejor amiga la oportunidad de ir con los demás. Era una mujer grande, podía arreglarse sola. Aunque la extrañana. Desde hacía algunos meses, se había acostumbrado sólo a su compañía, y a la de nadie más. No se veía tanto con sus amigas, a excepción de sus almuerzos casi obligatorios. Y con los chicos... mejor no pensar en aquéllo. Takeru, con quien mejor se llevaba, andaba en Francia, viajando con un europeo, un tal Ludwig. Con suerte se mandaban algunos mensajes, casi todos fotos del rubio con el tal alemán en paisajes europeos. Casi como si la pantalla le gritara a la castaña que debía estar celosa.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Taichi. No tuvo siquiera que ver el número para identificarlo. No sabía si atenderlo o no, no sabía si tenía ganas de hablarle. Podría ser cortante, o actuar ofendida. O podría ser la típica chica que tiene dolor de cabeza, o la chica que no quería saber nada de nadie. Podría ser la deprimida, la triste, la que llora. Mimi tenía muchos papeles, en especial cuando se trataba de Taichi. Hacía unas semanas que su sonrisa le parecía más brillante de lo normal, sus músculos más tonificados, su caminar más maduro, su tras... bueno, se entiende cómo y qué miraba Mimi desde hacía unas semanas. Y él parecía darse cuenta de eso.

—Taichi —Terminó por atender, después del cuatro repiqueteo.

—Bonita.

—No me digas así, suena vulgar.

—Lo siento, Mimi.

—No te disculpes.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada.

Había entrado en el papel de la indiferente, la que está molesta por alguna pequeñez (y en mi defensa, fue conscientemente; después de escuchar su voz, sabía cómo debía contestarle para que se le bajaran un poco los humos)

—Quiero verte —dijo él, y, aunque lo hizo con una voz un poco demasiado engreída, Mimi podía sentir la súplica en la voz; la súplica y el olor a vodka. Sólo necesitaba hablar.

—Nos vemos en el bar de la esquina de mi edificio, en media hora. No me hagas esperar —Y, dicho eso, cortó la llamada. Otra vez debería ir a cambiarse. Cuando menos, no sería una noche de películas.

* * *

IV

Era por la obvia razón que Taichi estaba deprimido y borracho. Por la misma razón por la que el margarita de Mimi había sido preparado y tomado. Aunque ninguno de los dos reconociera que la razón del alcohol en sus sangres era esa.

—Todavía la quiero —dijo él, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Habían tenido esa conversación varias veces. Cuando menos, había cambiado de palabra. Antes usaba el verbo amar, ahora el verbo querer. Eran los únicos momentos en los que Mimi podía ver al verdadero Taichi, y era una de las pocas de que últimamente estuviera dando vueltas por su mente más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por eso el moreno intentaba no tomar demasiadas veces, o en demasiada cantidad. Las locuras que había cometido en ese estado habían sido las suficientes. Pero, al parecer, la noticia que le había dado Koushiro había sido demasiado fuerte. Podía imaginarlo dando su sonrisa más falsa y verdadera. Se alegraba por su amigo y su ex novia, seguro. Pero no se alegraba por él mismo.

—Yo la imaginaba con un vestido blanco cada vez que la veía dormir a mi lado.

—Lo sé, yo adoraba pensar en Kou usando un _chaqué_.

—Pero hiciste que Yamato usara uno.

(Sí, lo había conseguido, pero no era él quien debía usarlo. Yamato debía usar un traje común y corriente, porque la elegancia siempre salió de sus ojos y no de su ropa. Koushiro tenía la elegancia en su forma, y por eso requería un atuendo apropiado para hacerlo resaltar. Pero claro, Taichi nunca me hubiera entendido por más que se lo explicara).

Entonces, cuando la castaña estaba por decir algo, el celular de su amigo vibró. Un mensaje, al parecer. Y otro, y otro. Tres en total. Él le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento, y se disculpó con la mirada. Una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones en cuanto leyó la pantalla. Se volvió a disculpar con su amiga, diciendo que debía irse a "ahogar las penas en otra parte". (Otra de sus zorras, y yo lo sabía). Dejó a la castaña sola, sentada en el bar, a la mesa, pensando en la mesa de mimbre del mediodía y en el bosque de bambú del sueño, y en cómo se relacionaría éste con la boda de Sora y Koushiro.

Le esperaban largos meses, y no sabía si podría sobrellevarlos siempre con una sonrisa animada. Tendría que vencer al insomnio de alguna manera. No debía arrugarse. Tendría que comprar otra de esas cremas que venían importadas de alguna parte. O esperar que Takeru volviera para pedirle que le llevara alguna. De cualquier forma, a todo lo que quería debía darle su tiempo.

* * *

Cualquier error de tipeo, de ortografía, etc, háganme saber, por favor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
